Kiva's Instructions
The next morning, while the town is recovering from a revealed alien attack, a group of raiders are being gathered. During the gathering, Reia and Kiva headed to Ratchet and the gang for a strategy meeting. Kiva: Morning, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey, guys. Slept well? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Kiva and I have talked about the wedding and-- Oh! Almost forgot.. - Reia put her pack down and take out the blueprints for Kiva's wedding. Reia: These blueprints should help. Here, take it. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Kiva takes the blueprints from Reia as Ratchet began his meeting. Ratchet: Alright, everyone. Here's the plan- Angela has found a trail to the aliens hideout. Getting there is a very long trip, so Sheriff Targgart has been called raiders to come along. Our strategy is to follow Jake and help him. Once we found the hideout, we'll find a way to destroy it before the second wave attacks the town. Reia: Agreed, captain. Tapion: In that case, we should pick up a recent trail and follow it. Reia: Kiva, can I talk to you? Kiva: Sure, Reia. - Reia and Kiva walked away from the meeting, as Reia talked to Kiva about the events to come. Reia: I think Zemo might be after us if you're coming along. For your own safety, you need to stay here and prepare for the wedding. Terra can help you set it up using the blueprints. Kiva: Alright, Reia. After all, it is for my own safety. Reia: Just because you are staying behind, doesn't mean you are left out of the fight. - Reia then take a tracker from her pack, adjust a special feature and showed the tracker to Kiva. Kiva: Your tracker.. Reia: When the wedding is finished, use this to find me. It can track my new summon charm anywhere. It's all yours now. Kiva: Thanks, sister. Presea: Sister... Genis: Wow... That came out of nowhere. Reia: That's what I thought as well, at first. But Kiva sinced completed the Mark of Mastery, I can no longer call myself a teacher. Raine: I'm sure Kiva should be very proud of you. Kiva: Which I am right now, Raine. So, to become a Keyblade Master, is there any special requirements? Reia: Not really. Just continue to be yourself. Kiva: Alright, Reia. Ratchet: Okay, here's the plan. Kiva, upon Reia's request, you and Terra stay here and prepared the wedding. Make sure you have everything you need for the upcoming event. Kiva: No problem, Ratchet. Ratchet: One question though.. Do you want anyone to help you prepare for the wedding? Kiva: Don't worry, it'll just be Terra and me. Reia: (She seems to be confident about this..) Ratchet: Alright then. Genis: I'm guessing you don't need my help with the cooking after all, huh? Kiva: Um, well.. Terra: We still have your cooking recipes for the party you sent us, Genis. Kiva: Totally. Genis: Oh! I almost forgot about that.. Kiva: Don't worry about it. It's in good hands. Ratchet: We may encounter more friends to help us and the wedding along the way. So, make sure each of you will stay sharp. Kiva, are there any questions before we head out? Kiva: No. I'm good, Ratchet. Ratchet: Alright, everyone. Let's go. - The gang began their new journey, when Reia suddenly stopped as she heard Kiva's footsteps, as Kiva gave Reia a hug before letting her go. Kiva: Please be sure to think of me. Reia: *laughed slightly* Don't worry, I will. Kiva: Thank you, sister. - Reia then ran towards the gang and tries to keep up. Kiva and Terra both watch them leave town and began a new journey. Kiva: Well, let's get started, my love. Terra: Yeah. Should we look at the blueprints or start hiring people? Kiva: We should look at the blueprints, my love. Terra: A good choice, then. - Terra and Kiva decided to look at the blueprints to start the wedding of the century. Category:Scenes